


contre la morte de la lumière

by HappyCamper27



Series: The Plot Bunny Kennel [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Plotbunny, kinda meta, probably not going to be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper27/pseuds/HappyCamper27
Summary: where Naegi and Junko are more than they seem.





	

It’s been going a long time, this dance of theirs. < _They >_ laugh and whirl around each other, the worlds around < _them >_ their playthings.

Chaos and Luck follow them around, hopelessly drawn into < _their >_ dance, ever impartial in their adoration.

_< They’ve>_ been since the beginning of the universe, and maybe even before; < _they’ve >_ always _been_.

_< They>_ have always _been_ , < _they >_ _are_ , and < _they >_ always _will be_ , until the universe sinks once more into darkness. But even then that isn’t the end of it; < _they >_ are everywhere, in every possibility, every string of the universe.

It’s strange, and wondrous, and twisted, and horrifying.

And still < _they >_ dance.

~~

Waking up in a physical form is always strange, the sensation of being _real_ in a way that  < _he >_ _isn’t_ always chafes at  < _him >_. Well, < _he >_ calls < _himself >_ a _he_ , but < _he’s >_ really not. Gender is really a mortal thing, and < _he’s >_ many things, but < _he’s >_ never been mortal.

_< He>_ listens as _< his>_ new body’s _< parents/donors/caretakers>_ whisper something to < _him >_ over and over again, the same sounds. It is oddly warm, and < _he >_ shifts.

_< He>_ doesn’t like the sensation.

~~

_< She>_ wakes up, hot and bloody, and < _she >_ can feel something else beside < _her >_, soft and squishy and undeniably mortal.

It’s odd, < _she >_ thinks, how many times < _they >_ have been called to those planets where the strange species of mortals known as humans live.

But humans are perfect, really. They are so easy to draw into the game, for < _them >_ to use as pawns in their wonderful dance of power and madness as < _they >_ wait away the time until everything is consumed into emptiness once more.

Unlike others. < _She >_ can still remember those strange looking beings who felt of _< existence/time/movement/change>_ that had taken one look at < _her and him >_ and banished them into the twisting currents of _< existence/time/change>_ in an attempt to kill < _them >_.

But < _she and he > _weren’t mortal, couldn’t be hurt like that. < _They >_ were _everywhere_ , in _everything_.

All of _everything_ was  < _their >_ domain.

_< She>_ lets out a sound from < _her >_ human throat, letting the vibrations resound in < _her >_ squishy new body as < _she >_ banishes those thoughts.

_< She’ll>_ have to wait to continue the dance here.

And < _she >_ does so hate waiting.

~~

It isn’t until _< he>_ is older that < _he >_ realizes that those sounds that < _his >_ _< parents/donors/caretakers>_ are always making around < _him >_ are some sort of language, and that one of their preferred words is apparently _< his>_ name.

_< Sincerity>._

It is fitting, and _< he>_ approves. _< He>_ has had many names, and they have all represented _< him>_ in the way that they are supposed to, much like _< her>_ names have represented her.

All the same, the name is just another to add to _< his>_ collection that has been building since the _< beginning>_.

_< He>_ very resolutely ignores the soft whisper in the back of _< his>_ mind.

_< That name>_ is unneeded here.

_< He>_ left it behind a very long time ago, casting it away in favor of titles, of those names that represent _< what> <he>_ is, instead of _< that name>_.

But it still floats in the back of _< his>_ mind, reminding _< him>_ every so often.

_< He>_ hates it. It is too deep, too much.

_< He>_ isn’t _< that name>_ any more, and won’t ever be it again.

~~

_< She> _doesn’t like the name that _< she> _has been given. It is unfitting, rankling at _< her>_ as it grates.

< _She >_ needs a better title, and _< she>_ glances at the black-haired, squishy body of _< her>_ human _< sister/relative>_.

Even _< Star Child>_ is a better title than _< Obedient/Genuine/Pure Child>_.

_< She>_ can’t wait until _< she>_ finds _< him>_ and _< their>_ dance here truly begins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years, and welcome 2017.


End file.
